


The Magic's Savior

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty accidentally sends all of his friends a fanfiction he's writing about them. Chaos ensues. </p><p>Fluff, super silly. Miller x Monty focused with background relationships. </p><p>Social Media AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: "my boyfriend said he was gonna email me this ~fantasy~ about us, so i’m expecting a dirty email and he just sent it and it starts off with five paragraphs of worldbuilding"
> 
> My first social media AU, so give me some slack! Hope you like it!

**_From Monty – 2:34 PM  
hello  
what are you doing currently at this moment_ **

_From Nate – 2:35 PM  
Facilitating an exam.  
AKA falling asleep.  
Why?_

**_From Monty – 2:36 PM  
so  
i have this fantasy of us  
can i send it to you…_ **

_From Nate – 2:36 PM  
Holy shit yes.  
Not how I was intending to stay awake, but._

**_From Monty – 2:36 PM  
u sure?  
idk about it_ **

_From Nate – 2:36 PM  
Monty, yes. Please. For the love of God yes._

**_From Monty – 2:37 PM  
okay  
be constructive about it?  
give me a minute  
  
_ **

**_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 1  
Body:  
it still needs a lot of work! buuuut i'm really excited about it so. also i love you a lot and know this is lame but yeah**

**Attached: thatonedreamIhad.doc**

@queenraven: just read @mmmgreen’s fantasy story. when does the unstoppable raven reyes enter?!

@mmmgreen: @queenraven what

@mmmgreen: @queenraven how did you read it what

@mmmgreen: @queenraven HOW DID YOU READ IT

@queenraven: @mmmgreen you sent it to me???

@artsyclarke: @queenraven @mmmgreen I got it too – great scenery! Please tell me I’m in this story too.

@ringthebellamy: @mmmgreen Should we not have read that? I’ve got some ideas.

@mmmgreen: W H A T IS HAPPENING

 

 **Monty Green  
** Update: Always double check before you send emails.

Wells Jaha, Hannah Green, Bellamy Blake, and 16 others like this.   
**Jasper Jordan:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WEREN’T GOING TO SEND THIS TO ME  
**Octavia Blake:** why am I a wood nymph  
**Clarke Griffin:** @Octavia, at least you’re in it!  
 **Harper McIntyre:** truly blessed to be queen of the fae people  
**Raven Reyes:** chapter two??? chapter two.

 

_From Nate – 5:03 PM  
Where are you?  
I’m home and you aren’t here._

**_From Monty – 5:04 PM  
drop ship. drinking away my sorrows_ **

_From Nate – 5:04 PM  
Babe come home._

**_From Monty – 5:04 PM  
i sent it to e v e r y o n e  
that includes murphy  
MURPHY _ **

_From Nate – 5:05 PM  
Coming to get you._

**Clarke Griffin  
** Just when you think your friends can’t get any more talented, they pull a fantasy story out of their ass. Always impressed by the people I love!

 **Monty Green:** stop tryin 2 make me feelbbetter  
**Nathan Miller:** He’s drunk, ignore the typos.  
**Octavia Blake:** wait but @Monty Green it’s actually so good???  
**Raven Reyes:** i want the rest right now please please please please please

@anatethief: I’ve got it on good authority that The Magic’s Savior will be continued.

@justjordan: @anatethief YES I WANT TO READ THE REST

@mmmgreen: @anatethief babe,,,,,,,,,,, relxa

@anatethief: also @mmmgreen is drunk and talking about it who wants details

@ringthebellamy: @anatethief You’re a horrible boyfriend. But me.

@artsyclarke: @anatethief Me!!!

@queenraven: @anatethief WHEN DOES RAVEN COME IN

@mmmgreen: guuuuuuuuuutyyyyyssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!11

 

 **Octavia Blake  
** Someone once wrote that I would be a wood nymph, and I’m embracing it. Anyone up for a camping trip?

Raven Reyes likes this.  
**Bellamy Blake:** Yes  
**Lincoln Woods:** Wood nymph?  
**Clarke Griffin:** @Lincoln, I’ll send you the story!!  
 **Harper McIntyre:** if I’m queen of the fae, does that make you my subject?  
**Monty Green:** LET ME LIVE

 

**_From Bellamy – 3:04 PM  
Are you still hungover? _ **

_From Monty – 3:05 PM  
[crying emoji]_

**_From Bellamy – 3:06 PM  
Miller said you drank a lot.  
Anyway, your story is actually really good.  
I don’t want you to think we’re teasing you._ **

_From Monty – 3:06 PM  
[broken heart emoji] [broken heart emoji] [crying emoji]  
this is out of control_

**_From Bellamy – 3:07 PM  
Are you going to continue it?_ **

_From Monty – 3:08 PM  
idk  
do you guys like seriously want me to or like_

**_From Bellamy – 3:09 PM  
Monty, yes.  
It’s really good._ **

**_…Monty?_ **

_From Monty – 3:16 PM  
working on chapter 2 now.........._

**_From Bellamy – 3:17 PM  
Excellent_ **

 

@anatethief: found on @mmmgreen’s computer: “He had never seen someone so beautiful and so intimidating all at once.”

@queenraven: @anatethief RAVEN?

@mmmgreen: @anatethief how dare you

@artsyclarke: @mmmgreen We’re just excited and we love you! (also, is it about me.)

@murphandturf: @artsyclarke @queenraven @mmmgreen we all know that line’s about me

@mmmgreen: @murphandturf go away

 

_From Jasper – 1:32 AM  
SO IM GONNA PRETEND you meant to send me this story  
AND NOT BE MAD that you were going to keep it a secret  
BECAUSE I REALLY want to be included please include me_

**_From Monty – 1:33 AM  
ur texts woke me up  
for this you will suffer_ **

_From Jasper – 1:33 AM  
DONT KILL MY CHARACTER PLS_

**_From Monty – 1:34 AM  
no promises!!!!_ **

****

**_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 2  
Body:  
ok so not all of you are in this yet don’t yell at me it is for story telling purposes alone**

**Attached: youallsuck.doc**

 

@ringthebellamy: Gonna try and not be too upset that @murphandturf is in ch2 of @mmmgreen’s story and I’m not.

@artsyclarke: WHY IS @MURPHANDTURF IN CHAPTER TWO BUT NOT ME

@queenraven: @mmmgreen am i the golden knight please say yes

@mmmgreen: @queenraven (maybe)

@queenraven: @mmmgreen YES

 

 **Jasper Jordan  
** ive decided my new goal in life is to become a swordsman thanks @Monty Green!!!!

 **Octavia Blake:** wood nymph is better  
**Clarke Griffin:** *still wondering what my future career will be*  
**John Murphy:** shut up @Clarke Griffin, you’re obviously the lost princess  
**Clarke Griffin:** *ignores Murphy and waits for chapter 3*

 

@mmmgreen: date night with @anatethief! loveyouloveyou

@ringthebellamy: @mmmgreen so you can go on dates but you can’t put me in your story

@anatethief: @ringthebellamy I could propose and you all would still care more about this damn story

@artsyclarke: @anatethief 1) it’s a great story Mr. Main Character, 2) DID YOU PROPOSE

@honeyharper: @anatethief WAIT

@octagonoctavia: @anatethief dude what

@queenraven: please tell me @anatethief and @mmmgreen are enGAGED

@justjordan: GUYS I HAVE PICTURES CHECK FACEBOOK

 

♥  
**Monty Green** and **Nathan Miller** are engaged.

Clarke Griffin, Zoe Monroe, Marcus Kane, and 187 others like this.  
**Jasper Jordan:** I’M STILL CRYING  
**Jasper Jordan:** I LOVE YOU BOTH  
**Jasper Jordan:** mostly monty  
**Jasper Jordan:** BUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Clarke Griffin:** if no one else is going to say it I will…… any themes in mind? (;  
**Monty Green:** magic!!!  
**Nathan Miller:** We can’t go one day without this goddamn story…

 

**_From Raven – 6:16 PM  
I need a favor_ **

_From Nate – 6:17 PM  
I’m not hacking Monty’s computer for you._

**_From Raven – 6:17 PM  
PLEASE_ **

****

@ringthebellamy: Inside sources told me I’m going to be a king. @mmmgreen, y/n?

@mmmgreen: @ringthebellamy sometimes i tell @anatethief false spoilers to see if he SHARES THEM

@anatethief: @mmmgreen if you’d send out chapter 3 maybe they would stop pestering me

@anatethief: @mmmgreen also, sorry, I love you.

@queenraven: @anatethief @mmmgreen CHAPTER 3

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 3  
Body:  
again not all of you are in this, but that’s mostly just to spite you**

**Attached: plottwistsforever.doc**

@artsyclarke: I tore through @mmmgreen’s new chapter only to learn I’m NOT the lost princess?!

@artsyclarke: WHO THE HELL IS LUNA.

@queenraven: @artsyclarke yeah… but it’s #confirmed that i AM the golden knight, so 10/10!!!

@anatethief: Do you people even care about the plot?

@honeyharper: @anatethief YES I’m waiting my ass off for you and @mmmgreen’s character to make out

@ringthebellamy: @honeyharper They already do that.

@ringthebellamy: Also @mmmgreen false spoilers my ass #KingOfTheLight #TheEntireLight #FullKing

@artsyclarke: @ringthebellamy REBEL king, you dethroned that Pike asshole to get there! Not really your throne.

@ringthebellamy: @artsyclarke He was bringing shadows into the Land of the Light, fuck that guy.

@octagonoctavia: @ringthebellamy invite me, ur wood nymph sister, to live in the castle with you pls&thx

 

**_From Clarke – 8:01 PM  
Okay so you’re one of my best friends.  
And I know this is out of control.  
But you’re actually very talented and I really love your story.  
(Even though I’m not in it.)  
(Yet. I hope.)_ **

_From Monty – 8:02 PM  
hi i love youuu  
(chapter 5)_

**_From Clarke – 8:02 PM  
Too far away.  
BUT YES._ **

****

**Nathan Miller  
** My fiancé is spending our only free time together writing fantasy friend fiction about all our asshole friends. Help.

 **John Murphy:** you’re literally going to have a honeymoon after you get married. relax.  
**Octavia Blake:** well my boyfriend is a demigod and our relationship is forbidden because i live in the trees  
**Clarke Griffin:** @Octavia Blake you ARE a tree.  
**Raven Reyes:** dude the story is your and monty’s love story IN A FANTASY DIMENSION.  
**Raven Reyes:** you love it just as much as we do!!!! you absolute literature nerd  
**Bellamy Blake:** ^^  
**Nathan Miller:** Shut up.

 

@mmmgreen: just thought of the #BEST plot twist ever!

@queenraven: @mmmgreen TELL ME

@justjordan: @mmmgreen PLEASE don’t kill me

@honeyharper: @mmmgreen don’t tease us!!!

@ringthebellamy: @mmmgreen That’s just rude.

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 4  
Body:  
nate said that there’s too much foreshadowing in this chapter???? who cares not me**

**Attached: chap4complete.doc**

 

@ringthebellamy: Surprise @wellswellswells, you’re in @mmmgreen’s story too

@wellswellswells: @ringthebellamy I’ve been observing from afar this whole time, who am I?

@ringthebellamy: @wellswellswells You’re the one who moved to Canada.

@ringthebellamy: @wellswellswells Not in the story, in real life.

@queenraven: @wellswellswells I MISS YOU COME HOME

@wellswellswells: @queenraven Text me. I miss you too. But really who am I?

@queenraven: @wellswellswells PRINCE OF THE MIST

@wellswellswells: @queenraven What does that even mean?

@queenraven: @wellswellswells YOU CAN CONTROL THE MIST

@mmmgreen: oops @wellswellswells, adding you to the email list! sorry!!

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: nate help  
Body:  
nate i think i have to kill some characters and i’m stressed**

**Sender: Nathan Miller (nmiller@arkadia.net)  
Subject: re: nate help  
Body:  
Babe. If you kill me I swear to God.**

**Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: re: re: nate help  
Body:  
………………**

**Sender: Nathan Miller (nmiller@arkadia.net)  
Subject: re: re: re: nate help  
BABE. I’M CALLING YOU.**

**Nathan Miller  
** When you’re high-key stressed about a fictional story. This is my life now.

 **Clarke Griffin:** omg you know things, don’t you?  
**Raven Reyes:** TELL US THE THINGS  
**Monty Green:** naaaaaaate relax!!!!!  
**John Murphy:** remember when you were telling us to chill out? now look at you

 

@mmmgreen: sneak peek from chapter 5 

 

> “So the Mighty Magician’s finally returned home,” Bellamy said to the darkness as he stood. Monty’s hand was engulfed in warmth as Nate twined their fingers together, tugging him closer and away from the mysterious voice. “Three months gone. Why have you chosen to return now?”
> 
> The Mighty Magician emerged from the shadows as she stepped into the throne room, suddenly swathed in light.

@artsyclarke: @mmmgreen HOLY SHIT. IS THAT ME.

@honeyharper: @mmmgreen #bellarke

@ringthebellamy: @honeyharper What.

  
 

**_From Raven – 12:15 PM  
um so… i was rereading chapter 4 at work today right  
because you said there was foreshadowing so i was trying to find it  
anyway you know that magazine grounders_ **

_From Monty – 12:15 PM  
stop_

**_From Raven – 12:15 PM  
well anya north whos the um, like, editor person  
she um asked what i was reading_ **

_From Monty – 12:16 PM  
STOP_

**_From Raven – 12:16 PM  
um and so i let her read a little_ **

_From Monty – 12:17 PM  
THAT’S LIKE A REAL MAGAZINE RAVEN  
LIKE A REAL ONE_

**_From Raven – 12:18 PM  
I KNOW  
BUT LIKE I GAVE HER YOUR EMAIL?  
OK BYE_ **

_From Monty – 12:18 PM  
R A V E N_

**_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Anya North (north@grounders.com)  
Subject: Inquiry – The Magic’s Savior  
Body:  
Monty,  
            Hello. My name is Anya North and I'm a Chief Editor of Grounders. If you haven’t heard of us, I’ll try not to be offended. We’re a national literary magazine, featuring work from multiple genres. We’ve been trying to get into fantasy for some time now. I met your friend Raven Reyes today and…**

@mmmgreen: what is happening in my life

@anatethief: Holy fuck.

@queenraven: @mmmgreen @anatethief WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

 **Monty Green  
** sometimes you get a little drunk and write fantasy stories about you and your friends, sometimes you accidentally send them to those friends, sometimes national magazines find out about them and offer to pay you money to publish them

Zoe Monroe, Harper McIntyre, Wells Jaha, and 103 others like this.  
**Clarke Griffin:** WHAT  
**Jasper Jordan:** THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND GUYS  
**Octavia Blake:** the whole world will know i’m a wood nymph… my dreams are coming true  
**Bellamy Blake:** Seriously? Monty that’s amazing! Congratulations!  
**Raven Reyes:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 5  
Body:  
welcome 2 the mighty magician. also um criticism is appreciated because the entire country will see this eventually. like ok grounders isn’t THAT big of a deal but like guys. gUYS**

**Attached: lowkeyfamous.doc**

**_  
  
_ **

@honeyharper: I TOTALLY CALLED #BELLARKE #CHAPTER5

@ringthebellamy: Well that was some… vivid details?

@artsyclarke: …no comment?

@anatethief: @ringthebellamy @artsyclarke Anyway, Monty thinks you two should get over yourselves and go on a date.

@queenraven: @anatethief retweet

@octagonoctavia: @anatethief RETWEET

 

 

@GroundersInc: We’re excited to announce @mmmgreen’s fantasy story The Magic’s Savior (chapter one) will be in our September issue! Welcome aboard, Monty!

@mmmgreen: @GroundersInc i’m not screaming you’re screaming

 

 

 **Nathan Miller  
** Holy fuck, I’m in love.

Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake, David Miller, and 82 others like this.  
**Monty Green:** marry me?  
**John Murphy:** gagging

 

@mmmgreen: bt I sont’ want to KILL hiM

@queenraven: … @mmmgreen are you drunk

@artsyclarke: @queenraven Jasper and Monty are getting drinks tonight… maybe he meant to text @anatethief?

@octagonoctavia: @mmmgreen who are you killing… because it better not be my demigod BOYFRIEND

 

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 1  
Body:  
Anya,  
            Here’s the first chapter of The Magic’s Savior! Let me know if there’s anything else you need. Thank you so much for this opportunity! **

**Best,  
Monty**

**Attached: TMS1.doc**

 

 **Bellamy Blake  
** You’d think being King of the Light would keep my electricity from going out during a thunderstorm.

 **Clarke Griffin:** I told you that you could come over, wtf.  
**Monty Green:** hmmmm interesting…  
**Bellamy Blake:** Quit that.

 

@mmmgreen: um so i outlined the rest of TMS and so um there’s only 10 chapters total um

@anatethief: @mmmgreen Babe, your chapters are like 15k each. They’ll be okay.

@mmmgreen: @anatethief hi i love you um but there might be a book two um

@anatethief: @mmmgreen Give me my boyfriend back please thank you

@anatethief: @mmmgreen Love you too.

 

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 6  
Body:  
here u go, assholes**

**Attached: sixsixsix.doc**

 

@queenraven: SURE. BREAK MY LEG. IT’S FINE. WHY NOT. NOW I CAN’T GO TO THE LAND OF THE MISTS.

@mmmgreen: @queenraven I’M SORRY

@queenraven: @mmmgreen SURE YOU ARE

  
 

**_From Nate – 10:34 PM  
Babe.  
Come to bed._ **

_From Monty – 10:35 PM  
i’m almost done this chapter  
i swear!!!_

**_From Nate – 10:36 PM  
I’ve been waiting here naked for like half an hour._ **

_From Monty – 10:36 PM  
WHAT  
I’M COMING_

**_From Nate – 10:37 PM  
Not yet you’re not. _ **

****

♥  
**Clarke Griffin** and **Bellamy Blake** are in a relationship.

Nathan Miller, John Murphy, Wells Jaha, and 99 others like this.  
**Jasper Jordan:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
**Raven Reyes:** fucking finally  
**Monty Green:** YOU’RE WELCOME

 

@artsyclarke: Favorite part from chapter 6: “Magic was as sure as the sunrise, familiar and reliable. What happened when you woke up to darkness?”

@honeyharper: @artsyclarke really? I like when @anatethief got his head out of his ass and finally kissed @mmmgreen

@anatethief: @honeyharper You can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes.

@mmmgreen: @honeyharper @anatethief based off a real kiss #truefacts #luckylucky

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 7  
Body:  
magic is REAL probably**

**Attached: waddupluna.doc**

  
 

@justjordan: OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE I SAVED @queenraven

@queenraven: @justjordan ME NEITHER BUT THANKS

@justjordan: even a lowly swordsman can have magic…… AMAZING.

**_  
  
_ **

**Monty Green  
** made reservations at a place to get hitched in!

Hannah Green, Wells Jaha, Harper McIntyre, and 103 others like this.  
**Nathan Miller:** I can’t believe we’re doing this.  
**Raven Reyes:** getting married?  
**Bellamy Blake:** I’m laughing my ass off. @Raven Reyes check Instagram, they posted pictures.  
**Clarke Griffin:** OMG. You’re BASICALLY getting married at the Keeper’s Den. It’s not even a REAL PLACE.  
**Monty Green:** told you magic was real~~

 

@GroundersInc: The results are in! @mmmgreen’s The Magic’s Savior is the most anticipated story in our magazine! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!

@mmmgreen: @GroundersInc holy crap holy crap holy crap

@ringthatbellamy: That face when you realize random people are reading about you as a fictional character. Where are the reviews? What are they saying about me?

@artsyclarke: @ringthatbellamy you’re not even in the story until like chapter 3, so… nothing.

@ringthatbellamy: @artsyclarke Rude.

 

 **Raven Reyes  
** Monty’s story is so good that when I remember magic doesn’t actually exist my heart breaks a little.

 **Harper McIntyre:** SAME.  
**Octavia Blake:** i just want to have control over the butterflies… is that too much to ask for…  
**Monty Green:** guys omg  
**Lincoln Woods:** I tried controlling the wind yesterday. You’ve got no idea.  
**Monty Green:** OMG

 

**_From Nate – 3:21 PM  
Please_ **

_From Monty – 3:21 PM  
no_

**_From Nate – 3:22 PM  
But I’m your fiancé. _ **

_From Monty – 3:22 PM  
naaateeeeee noooooo  
i want to surprise you too_

**_From Nate – 3:23 PM  
Not even like, a small spoiler? _ **

_From Monty – 3:23 PM  
no!!!!_

**_From Nate – 3:24 PM  
Ugh. Fine. _ **

****

**_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 8  
Body:  
okay so maybe i’m underestimating all of your investment in this story but remember in chapter 2 when the Keeper of Magic sent through the mists that the danger was nearby? ok that’s relevant for this chapter ok**

**Attached: idkaboutthisone.doc**

 

@anatethief: You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

@queenraven: OMG.

@ringthebellamy: Please tell me this is a joke.

@octagonoctavia: …we can cast the shadows out without killing him though right??? RIGHT???

@anatethief: @mmmgreen The whole time. You’ve had the shadows in you THE WHOLE TIME.

 

 **Clarke Griffin  
** Sometimes I forget that The Magic’s Savior isn’t a real story and Monty Green isn’t actually an evil person. Sorry for glaring at you. It’s not your fault.

 **Nathan Miller:** He wrote the story! It IS his fault!  
**Raven Reyes:** I WAS ROOTING FOR HIM THE WHOLE TIME  
**Bellamy Blake:** And Miller doesn’t even know his boyfriend’s evil… what the hell.  
**Monty Green:** IT’S JUST A STORY  
**Nathan Miller:** You’re sleeping on the couch.

 

@justjordan: okay but like. if you cast the shadows out of monty. is he still monty?? HOW MUCH OF THIS IS A LIE.

@honeyharper: @justjordan RIGHT. DID THE SHADOW KEEPER SEND HIM TO MEET MILLER ON PURPOSE?

@artsyclarke: @honeyharper @justjordan Stop!!!!! Love is light!!!! It has to be okay!!! They can do this!!!! Right @mmmgreen?

@mmmgreen: @artsyclarke …… no comment?

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 2  
Body:  
Anya,  
            As requested, here’s the second chapter of TMS. Thanks so much for everything! **

**Best,  
Monty**

**Attached: TMS2.doc**

 

@ICETV: Was reading @GroundersInc today. Can’t wait to see what happens next in The Magic’s Savior!

@mmmgreen: @ICETV @anatethief BABE DID YOU SEE THIS.

@anatethief: @mmmgreen holy fuck.

@queenraven: @mmmgreen TV SHOW TV SHOW TV SHOW

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 9  
Body:  
we’re almost there kiddos **

**Attached: stopyellingatmeee.doc**

 

@artsyclarke: @mmmgreen I’m so mad. You CAN’T end a chapter like that!!!

@queenraven: @artsyclarke IT’S NOT EVEN THE LAST CHAPTER.

@ringthatbellamy: Don’t let @octagonoctavia read this chapter she’s going to be pissed.

@octagonoctavia: @mmmgreen @ ME UR LOCATION I WANT 2 FIGHT YOU. SAVE MY DEMIGOD BOYFRIEND DAMMIT.

 

 **Raven Reyes  
** There’s one chapter left in Monty’s story and I’m so STRESSED because there is still so much that needs to happen. Someone help me.

 **Wells Jaha:** At least your character didn’t dissolve into the mist.  
**Lincoln Woods:** I’m about to be executed. Check mate.  
**Raven Reyes:** 1) wells, you can control the mist. you’ll be fine. 2) … idk Lincoln, idk.  
**Monty Green:** at least none of you are evil  
**Clarke Griffin:** YOU WROTE IT THAT WAY.

 

**_From Nate – 11:05 AM  
I have to tell you something. _ **

_From Monty – 11:05 AM  
…ok what  
is it bad  
do you not want to marry me  
i swear i’m not actually evil nate_

**_From Nate – 11:06 AM  
Shut up I’m literally in love with you.  
And we’re 100% getting married._ **

_From Monty – 11:06 AM  
thank god  
okay what_

**_From Nate – 11:07 AM  
So when you first texted me that you had a fantasy of us you wanted to send me.  
I thought you meant like.  
Sexual fantasy._ **

_From Monty – 11:07 AM  
oh.  
ym god…. .  
NATE lmao omG_

**_From Nate – 11:08 AM  
Stop I know I know. _ **

_From Monty – 11:08 AM  
IT’S BEEN LIKE FOUR MONTHS_

**_From Nate – 11:09 AM  
I know! Stop laughing._ **

_From Monty – 11:09 AM  
jesus christ i love you so much  
i can’t wait to marry you  
holy crap i love you_

**_From Nate – 11:10 AM  
I love you too. _ **

_From Monty – 11:11 AM  
ok i do have sexual fantasies too  
not gonna email them to you tho  
we know how that turned out last time_

**_From Nate – 11:11 AM  
Pretty well, actually. _ **

**_  
  
_ **

**_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 10  
Body:  
……………………ok here you go!!!!! **

**Attached: finalchapterheyhey.doc**

_  
  
  
_

@ringthebellamy: What does that even mean! I’m the key?! Key to what! #Book2Now

@artsyclarke: I swear I’m not crying I swear I’m not crying I swear I’m not crying.

@queenraven: “WE SURVIVE TOGETHER.” [crying emoji]

@octagonoctavia: #maywemeetagain

@murphandturf: fuck y'all I'm going to the Daylight Realm

@justjordan: MY BEST FRIEND IS BETTER THAN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD IN BOTH FICTIONAL LIFE AND REAL LIFE #SOBBING

@honeyharper: i………

@wellswellswells: Beautifully tied up, and still room for more! @mmmgreen, you’re truly a genius.

@mmmgreen: @wellswellswells duh, have you met me

@mmmgreen: just kidding i love you guys so much stop

@mmmgreen: this was just supposed to pass the time you guys are so cute help

 

 

 **Monty Green  
** like a long time ago I accidentally sent all of my friends basically a fanfic of us and I finished it today and they’re all really cute and great I have the best friends honestly in the world

Zoe Monroe, Hannah Green, Abby Griffin and 84 others liked this.  
**Clarke Griffin:** “Together.”  
**Bellamy Blake:** I can’t believe you sacrificed yourself for your asshole boyfriend. **  
Nathan Miller:** @Bellamy Blake Excuse me.  
**Octavia Blake:** wait but ur still alive right??? that last line meant ur still alive. PLEASE.  
**Raven Reyes:** the shadows are GONE RIGHT  
**Raven Reyes:** … RIGHT?

 

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Roan Winters (roan@ICETV.com)  
Subject: The Magic’s Savior  
Body:  
Monty Green,  
            Allow me to introduce myself. My name’s Roan Winters and I’m one of the owners at ICE TV…  **

 

@anatethief: Update: I can hear @mmmgreen on the phone with @ICETV.

@queenraven: @anatethief SHUT UP

@ringthebellamy: @anatethief Seriously?!

@artsyclarke: @anatethief more updates, please!

@anatethief: Update #2: @mmmgreen is saying ‘yes’ and ‘thank you’ a lot.

@ringthebellamy: @anatethief That’s not a very helpful update.

@mmmgreen: oh my god

@justjordan: @mmmgreen OMG WHAT

@ICETV: Excited to have spoken with @mmmgreen about The Magic’s Savior! Stay on the lookout for more news!

@queenraven: @ICETV HELL YEAH

 

@mmmgreen: remember that time i told @anatethief i had a fantasy and he thought i was trying to sext him

@queenraven: @mmmgreen please tell me this is how this all started

@anatethief: @mmmgreen Traitor.

@mmmgreen: @anatethief hey shhh i love you (also check ur email)

 

 

 **_One New Email!  
_ ** **Sender: Monty Green (mgreen@arkadia.net)  
Subject: Chapter 1 – The Daylight Realm  
Body:  
surprise! book 2 is a go and you get first dibs, i love you!!!**

**Attached: herewegoagain.doc**

**Sender: Nathan Miller (nmiller@arkadia.net)  
Subject: re: Chapter 1 – The Daylight Realm  
Body:  
Love you more. Reading now!**

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh I know this isn't how life works or TV shows or magazines whatever who cares shhhh


End file.
